Friendships Endings loves beginnings
by Prue13
Summary: Rory and Logan have known each other thier whole lives. What happens when Logan flies back to conneticut after leaving for college. he flies back for Rory's 21 birthday. The first couple chapters are thier journey to college
1. The story prt1

Friendships ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N : This story is an AU.

My name is Rory Gilmore. Actually it's Lorelia Leigh Gilmore but my mom and me have the same name so if she called me Lorelia it would get really confusing. Anyways I'm 21 of today. You see it's my birthday. The big 21. My Best Friend Logan is flying in from California to come see me. When we started college I went to Yale and he went to California. After he left I wanted to go with him. I had never gone to school without him and then all the sudden hewas across the country. Anyways I should probably tell you our whole story so that you can understand maybe why I was so upset. Anyways it's a long story so you should probably sit down and get comfortable cause, we'll be here a while.

Logan was born a year and six months before I was. His mom and my mom had always been close. They were and still are best friends. Logan's mom is quite a bit older than my mom though. My mom had me when she was sixteen. After I was born my dad left for a while. He went to Colorado or something. I'm not quite sure. Anyways whilethis was going on my mom left my grandparents house and we moved in with Shira and Mitchum (Logan's Parents).

My grandparents went crazy with anger when they found out that we were living with the Huntzbergers. They insisted that we move back with them. My mother refused. From then on out we only saw my grandparents on holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. We lived with the Huntzbergers until I was 3. Then my mother decided that we should move out. We moved to a small town about 20 minutes away from Logan's house. The towns name is Stars Hollow.

When I hit 16 I had lived in Stars Hollow almost 13 years.. Almost every night, either Logan came to my house or I went to his. Usually he came over because he had a car before I did. My mom knew but she never really cared. To avoid waking her up Logan Usually came inside through my bedroom window. On my 16th birthday Logan took me to Colorado to find my dad. When we got there though his landlord said he moved but he wasn't sure where to. Logan became angry with himself I simply told him not to worry about it because it wasn't like I ever missed my dad.

My 17th birthday the two of us and my other good friends Stephanie, Finn, and Colin all flew to London for a weekend of festivities. We went on scavenger hunts, went shopping and played games and all around had an amazing time. Shortly after we got back, I got a boyfriend and we started to distance ourselves. We hardly ever talked anymore and he never came over anymore.

6 months later I had broken up with Dean, and me and Logan became friends again. More and more often I began to realize that Logan would never have a girlfriend. He would only have one night stands. I also began to feel jealous of all these girls he was with. I finally realized how much I really liked him. Over the next 2 months I tried every trick in the book to get his attention but did it ever work, of course not. To him I was just Rory Gilmore or rather Ace, as he for some reason likes to call me. It might be because of the fact that ever since I was 5 I've wanted to be a reporter. That year on New years I noticed that Logan didn't have a date to the party that Finn was holding. Neither did I so I decided that at midnight I was going to finally tell Logan the truth.

When the clock struck midnight I surprised us both by Kissing him. I kissed him. And he kissed me back. Later when I asked him about it he said he was going to kiss me anyways. My stomach filled with butterflies. He kissed me again and I didn't stop him. Shortly after I pulled away.

"What does this mean Logan because I can't risk getting hurt again, okay? I just got out of a messed up relationship and I don't want to get hurt again I can't right now."

His lips finally found mine again and I became silent . He then pulled away.

"Ace, would you like to be my girl friend?"he asked still holding my body close to his.

I once again kissed him in response.


	2. The story prt2

1Friendships ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N : This story is an AU.

_His lips finally found mine again and I became silent . He then pulled away._

"_Ace, would you like to be my girl friend?"he asked still holding my body close to his._

_I once again kissed him in response._

We dated for about a year and a half. One day after school I went to his house and we studied and did quite a bit of making out. He got up to use the bathroom and my gaze fell on his computer. He had one new email. Yes I realize I was a nosy girlfriend but my interest was peaked. I opened the email and read:

_Logan, _

_I'm so happy that you've been excepted to Princeton and I'm even happier that you have chosen to attend. Mom and Dad are going to be so proud. How do you plan on breaking the news to Rory. You two have always planned on going to the same college even before you two started dating. What ever you do Logan break it easy to her she loves you so much and I know you love her the same. Be careful little brother, you hurt her and I'm not the only person who will want to kill you. I'll see you on Rory's birthday._

I looked who had sent him the email even though I already knew who had. Sure enough, Logan's older sister Honor had sent him the email. Tears suddenly appeared in my eyes. How could he not even tell me he applied to Princeton. Let alone that he had gotten in. Logan then appeared in his room. I looked at him and mumbled something about having to get home. He grabbed my wrist while I walked by him. He had seen the tears in my eyes.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"I Think we should break up Logan." I said not looking up at him.

"Why?" he asks while using his finger to guide my face up to his so he could see the emotion in my eyes.

"Why don't you check your email. Also while your at it you might want to tell your parents your big news." I snapped at him.

He looked towards his computer and instantly he knew what I was talking about.

"Rory, Let me-"

"No, you don't owe me anything Logan so why don't you go and celebrate that you finally rid of me." I said tears running down my face. I then ran out of his room, and out of his house. I got to my car and I let go of all my tears.

The days ticked by and every day I got at least 5 calls from Logan saying how sorry he was that he didn't tell me. Of course I never answered any of the calls but he always left messages. Around two weeks later it was my birthday. My mom decided to through a party for me. Even though I was no longer speaking to Logan my mom invited him because for 17 years of my life he was my best friend and he had never missed my birthday party. He was even there for my 8th birthday where the clown my mom hired got arrested.

At my party I tried everything to avoid him. I even talked to Jess for a while just because I knew Logan hated Jess and wouldn't come anywhere near him. Eventually though he found me when I was in the kitchen chugging large amounts of coffee. He left me with one simple message though.

"Rory, I know your mad at me and you have ever right to be. But please just listen to what I have to say. I NEVER meant to hurt you. I had even planned on taking you to a nice dinner that night so I could tell you. I'm leaving tonight. Not just this state, but the country. I decided to go to Oxford in England. And the only way I'm not getting on that plane tonight is if you give me one reason to stay."

With that he walked out of the room and out of the house. I felt a sudden pang of guilt and another of fear. What would I do without Logan in my life. Then my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Damn it Rory what are you still doing here! Go after that boy and tell him how you feel."she said grabbing my shoulders and lightly shaking me.

"I can't." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if I do, what would I say to him?"

"Simply tell him the truth. Also, you might want to tell him how much you love him."she said handing me the keys to her jeep."Go. I'll take care of your guests."

And with that I ran. I ran to the car and hopped in. I then I broke about 12 speed laws to get t the airport on time. When I got there I looked at the schedule to find that his plane would be leaving in 5 minutes. I then looked for the gate it was leaving at and ran. I ran faster than I had ever ran in my entire life. When I got there I saw him getting on the plane.

"Logan!" I yelled he turned around and saw me.

"Rory?"

Where do you think I should go with this. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Hey ace

1Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had a case of writers block.

And with that I ran. I ran to the car and hopped in. I then I broke about 12 speed laws to get t the airport on time. When I got there I looked at the schedule to find that his plane would be leaving in 5 minutes. I then looked for the gate it was leaving at and ran. I ran faster than I had ever ran in my entire life. When I got there I saw him getting on the plane.

"Logan!" I yelled he turned around and saw me.

"Rory?"

I ran up to him, and threw my arms around him.

"What are you doing here Ace?"

"I'm here to say goodbye"

"So, your not here to stop me?" he asked disappointment lining his face.

"No, Logan I can't have you dump your life for me. You have to go and make me and your parents proud."she said tears running down her face. She sniffled then said"You are going to get on that plane and show me what your made of."

"Yes, sir." he said playfully saluting. We both laughed.

"Last call for the flight 954 to London, England."we hear over the intercom.

"Now go get on that plane and I want you to forget hurting my feeling cause I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be expecting to get a call from you when you get there."she gave him a quick passionate kiss and pushed him towards the plane.

"Ace,"he said turning around

"Yeah?" I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you." he said giving me a small smile.

"I love you more." I said as I watched him get on the plane.

Now it's 3 years later and Me and Logan have become best friends again. Every year on his birthday I fly out to London to see him and Every year on my Birthday he comes to see me. Christmas time depends on who goes to see who on Thanksgiving. I get out of bed and jump in the shower. I decided yesterday that I would curl my hair, so I did that and got dressed. I slipped on a pair of tight faded jeans and a white tank top. I then put on a brown turtleneck and a brown belt. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:30.

"Agh! I need coffee."I got out to the common room and there was a knock on the door. I answer it and see Finn.

"Hey Luv. So, guess who's in town?"he said handing her a coffee.

"You're a god Finn!"

"Let's play 20 questions."

"Okay, um...does he go by the nickname, MAC?

"Damn"then he opens the door and yells down the hall"Logan she knows you're here!"

"Damn I'm good!"I said. Then I see Logan coming towards me. I immediately pull him into a huge hug.

"Hey, Ace."

"God, I missed you so much."I said while pulling away.

I then give him a short kiss on the lips, like I've become accustom to. Ever since we became friends again we have been friends and slightly more.

"So, Ace how are you?"

After about 45 minutes of me explaining how my life is and how he has been. I then Invited him to Luke's and my moms wedding.

"So the two idiots finally realized they love each other.?"


	4. Tell her

Disclamier: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Previously on Gilmore Girls:

"God, I missed you so much."I said while pulling away.

I then give him a short kiss on the lips, like I've become accustom to. Ever since we became friends again we have been friends and slightly more.

"So, Ace how are you?"

After about 45 minutes of me explaining how my life is and how he has been. I then Invited him to Luke's and my moms wedding.

"So the two idiots finally realized they love each other.?"

Logan, and Rory were on thier way to Stars Hollow. Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Paris had already went to satrs hollow mentioning something about getting Rory's party ready. So that left Rory and Logan to catch up. They also went to a local coffee house so they could get enough coffee for the Gilmore girls and everyone else. When they ordered the coffee the waiter looked at them like they were insane. They were now in the car and had just gotten to the beginning point of the town.

"Hey Ace, I have a question." Logan said glancing over at Rory.

"Ok, what up?" she said still sipping her 4th coffee.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" she asked confusion writen all over her face.

"Um.. nevermind." he said trying to avoid what he almost let slip out.

"Ok, and for the record I don't." she said instantly blushing and turning away. Logan glanced over at her and a real smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk or a fake but a real smile that he hasn't smiled for months since the last time he saw her.

"How is she taking the news?" Lorelia asked while putting up a purple streamer.

"He hasn't told her yet." Paris said while handing her a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"He hasn't? Has that boy lost it. What, does he think she'll be angry?" she asked glancing over a paris as they sat on the couch. By the look on her face Lorelia could tell that Paris thought he did. "Oh, well she's gonna be more angry if he wait to tell her."

"I know, hell, he knows but he's afraid because he wants her back."

"Wait, did he do that just so he could get her back?" Lorelia asked turning to face Paris.

"No, I don't think so, he told Finn that he did it because he was tired of the Brits and the sticks stuck up thier asses."

"Well, no wonder Colin's such a pain." they both laughed.

"What about Colin?" asked Steph coming into the room carrying a mug of coffee.

"Oh Loelia just thinks he's a bore."said Paris acting as though it wasn't a big deal.

"I did not say that I just said he acts like ke's got a stick shoved up his butt."

" Your not wrong."said Steph sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"Steph!"said Lorelia screached

"What! I just feel bad for Paris."

"Why do you feel bad for Paris?" asked Paris

"Your dating Finn. Enough said"

"Why thank you Steph." said Paris annoyance in her voice.

"What are you two lovely ladies arguing about?" asked Finn as he came in the room. All three girls noticed that Finn was covered in purple, blue, pink and green streamers. They all are on the floor cracking up.

"Finn what the hell happened to you?"asked Stephanie between spout of giggling

"Well, luv..."

"He was being a drunken smart ass agian." said Colin following Finn into the room.

"HELLO? Any body here. Holdy crap what the hell happened to you Finn?" Rory asked when she entered the liiving room. Haulting completely when she saw Finn. She stopped so fast Logan walked into her.They both stumbled and fell. Logan wrapped his arm around Rory to break her fall. He landed on to of her. They landed so that thier faces were inches apart and were about to kiss when they heard Finn yell,

"Hey you two get up so I can sing happy birthday to my favorite reporter.!"

They both got up and Rory looked over at her mom who had a very large, familiar annoying smirk on her face. She just glared at her mom.

"So, when can we start this party?" asked Logan avoiding looking at Lorelia because he knew the look she would have on her face.

"Starts at seven." said Lorelia still sporting the same smirk still.

"Well, in that case, I have to go get ready considering it's five and you crazy people won't let me help you decorate." said Rory who then went to her room to get ready.

Logan looked down at his watch and saw that it was only 6:30. They were done decorating and he was already ready. He was sitting on the couch and evry ten minutes or so he would check his watch. Lorelia came down the stairs ready.

"Wow Lorelia ready early? You really have changed." logna said then the two shared a chuckle.

"Yeah well, I need to talk to you. Listen Logan, I know you still care about Rory. It's pretty obvious. Especially with earliers incedent. If you still love her like you used to in high school, tell her."

"I don't want to get shot down." he said looking into his ahnds.

"I honest to God know that she won't turn you down. You just have to make sure that she understands that you aren't going anywhere this time. She loves you, she misses you. After she left she was a wreck."

"She told me to go!"

"I know cause she didn't want to to hate her later on if you didn't get everything you and your parents wanted for you."

"I would never-"

"Yeah, I know but you would resent her. And don't tell me you wouldn't Logan cause I've know you your whole life. Listen I'm not gonna argue with you but you want her back right?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Then you need to talk to her." Lorelia said getting up and going to the kitchen to make more coffee.


	5. The backfire

Disclaimer: I do not own gilmore girls.

A/N: I want to that everyone who reviewed. please keep it up. No more reviews means no more chapters Any who thanks for the feedback.

Rory was in her room ready for her party but she really had no plans of leaving her rom for a while. Ever since Logan had come over earlier today she had this tingly feeling deep in her stomach like a ton of butterflies flying around. Her first thought was'_he look really good compared to the last time I saw him'_.

She got off her bed and looked around her room. After Logan hadn't had the guts to get rid of everything that reminded her of him. If she had she would have nothing left. She did however take all of the pictures with her and logan in them and shoved them in a box and put the in the back of the hall closet. Last year she put them back out exactly were they used to be and she was really glad that she had. She loved some of these memories. She picked up a picture of the two of them when she was 13 he was 14. The picture had been taken at their continuation ceromony, They were hgging each other and smiling at the camera. She had a elegant back dress with a purple flower on it. He was dressed a lot like he usally was. A pair of nice dress pants and a warm grey sweater that had a turtle neck. Just then there was a knock on the door. logan then walke in.

"Hey Ace what are you doing?" he asked her sitting on her bed.

"Just thinking about some of the stuff we've been through. Do you remember this?" she asked showing him the picture and then sitting by him on her bed. He took the picture from her.

"Yeah we had just graduated Jr. High. You looked amazing that night." he said looking at her. She blushed.

"You didnt look so bad yourself."she said nudging him with her shoulder.

"Remember Finn?" he said laughing

"Oh God yes, when they called his anme he jumped up and stripped in front of everyone!" They both cracked up Rory was practicly Rolling around on the floor she was laughing so hard.

After they calmed down Logan got down to the point.

"Hey Ace, there was an actual reason I came in here."

"Really Logan Huntzberger serious? What would your fan club say?"

"Come on Ace." he said looking up at her while she got up and put the picture back where it was previously occupied.

"Ok, sorry what did you want to talk about?" she said turning to face him.

"I miss you Ace." he said jumping to the chase,

"I'm right here Logan." she said clearly confused.

"I mean that I miss us as a couple Rory." he said getting up to face her. She knew he was serious because he only calls her Rory when he's really serious.

"What?" she asked trying to walk away from where they were standing. He pinned her agianst the dresser with one arm on each side of her waist.

"I'm not gonna let you walk away from this like you do everything else. " as soon as the words left his mouth he really regretted it. A look of pure anger crossed her face. She pushed him away from her.

"So I walk away from everything huh Logan? How would you know? You're never around. Ever since you went to Oxford you seem to think that you are better than everyone else. So why master Logan do you think that I tend to run from everything?" she asked getting in his face seeing his anger rise.

"You run Rory because your scared. Your to afraid that maybe just maybe someone might just get to close. You'd much rather be a protected scared little girl than let anyone in. You've always done this and i'm sick and tired of it." After saying this he walked out of the room.


	6. Maybe forever

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related.

A/N: Sorry for the delay I am having a case of writers block. Thank you for the reviews.

The party went on as if the birthday girl hadn't gotten into a fight with her best friend. Logan and Rory avoided each other as much as possible. The party had ended a while ago and Colin, Finn, Steph and Logan were staying after to help with the clean up. Logan hadn't planned on staying but his ride stayed so he stayed. Stephanie walked up to Logan and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hey what's up with you? You've been avoiding Rory all night."

"We got into an argument." Logan then explained the whole situation

"Wow. You should go apologize to her."

"Why me?" he asks looking at her confusion etched on his face.

"Because. You were the one that said what you said." she said

"Yeah, well I wasn't wrong." he said stubbornly.

"Maybe you weren't but come on Logan that was really harsh."

"Well, god Stephanie! I told her I had feelings for her still and she just tried to run again."

"Well, Logan she's scared. Can you blame her. The last time you two were together you left a hour or so after telling her that you had decided to go to Oxford. Not to mention the fact that you hid from her the fact that you were planning on going to Princeton. You need to go apologize."

"I'm going."

Rory was in the kitchen having a very similar conversation with Finn. Just as their conversation was finished, Logan came into the room.

"I'm gonna go see if Steph needs any help." said Finn as he walked out of the room.

Rory looked down at the counter and started cleaning up some of the left over food.

"I'm sorry." Logan said. Looking at her then grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"What do you want me to say Logan?" she asked still not looking at him.

"I don't know . Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Right now you really don't wanna know."

"Yes, I do. Rory come on talk to me." he said turning her torwards him.

"Fine. Right now, I'm thinking that I never want to see you again. Any hope we once had for a relationship is gone now. Maybe forever."

With that she walked out of the kitchen and into her room slamming the door behind her.


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls.

Logan was sitting at the bar with Finn, and Colin. the three of them where shooting down drink after drink. Niether Finn, or Colin were feeling to bad for Logan however because in thier opinions he was being an ass.

"I just don't understand I mean I was just telling her the truth." said Logan slurring from the amounts of alcohol he had in his system.

"Logan it's not what you said that upset her it's the way you said it." said Finn pretending to know what he's talking about.

"I will never understand Women." said Logan putting his head on the bar.

Colin picked up his cellphone and and called for a ride. Then him and Finn escorted Logan to the car. They put him to bed then went to bed themselves. Around 3am Colin was awoken by the annoying sound of his cell phone.

"Hello, " he said in a voice that showed just how annoyed he was.

"I have a plan to get our love birds back together."

"Steph?"

"Yeah it's me. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Whats the plan?"

The next day Stephanie and Rory were shopping for outfits to wear to Rory's birthday party tommarrow that was being held by her grandmother.

"So, what do you think?" asked Rory as she came out of the dressing room.

"I think you look amazing." said Stephanie admiring Rory blue dress. It matched her eyes and only had one strap and at the end it cut off in a diagonal angle.

"Really?" asked Rory looking in a mirror.

"You look perfect."

"I'm gonna get it." said Rory going back into the dressing room.

Stephanie took out her cell and dialed a number.

"We're leaving." she whispered into the phone.

Rory came out of the dressing room.

"What was that about?" she asked .

"Nothing. So, whats going on with you and Logan I heard a lot of argueing last night."

"I don't know. He told me he wanted me back but then, we got into a fight, and last night I drank a lot. But I think I remember saying something like Our relationship is over and I never want to see you agian."

"Did you mean it?"

"No! Of course not but, I can't bring myself to call and apologize. I mean what would I say? Sorry that you admitted my flaw and I flipped?"

Stephanie was quite for a minute. Considering what to say next.

"He really misses you ya know." she finally said.

"He does?"

"Yeah, I mean he transfered here just for you."

"He what?"

"And he didn't tell you did he?"

"Ah, Nope."

"Well, listen why dont we go get some lunch and we can do some more girls talk."

"Ok."

The two payed for thier items and the left the store. Rory acceidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh , sorry." she and the person said.

She looked up after reconizing the voice.

"Logan."


	8. I miss you Ace

1A/N: Sorry about the long update. I just started school and I'm ajusting to a new school. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related

"Hey Ace." said Logan very uncomfortable.

"Finn, Colin why don't we go find a place to eat lunch. Rory and Logan can meet us there once we find a place." said Stephanie.

"Sure. See ya in a few love." said Finn dragging Colin along with them. After the three left Rory went and sat on a bench not far from where they were.

"Wow, their subtle." said Rory sarcasiticly after Logan sat next to her.

"Yeah, well they were never good playing matchmakers." said Logan with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time after a minute or two of silence.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Logan.

"Because I was a complete Bitch to you. I mean you weren't wrong. I guess I just have a problem confronting my flaws." she said looking down at her hands.

"Rory, I wasn't wrong in what I said but in all fairness to you I didn't have to be such an ass about it . I knew you were scared I would hurt you agian and I'm sorry I screwed up. I just want my best friend and girlfriend back." Logan said turning to face her and using his finger to pull her chin up , so their eyes could meet."I miss you Ror."

"I miss you to." with that the two's lips crashed together. Both getting completely lost in the kiss. Rory pulled away."We can't go to fast." she said looking into his beautiful chocolate broen eyes.

"Whatever you say Ace." he said kissing her agian.

It was Friday night. It was also the first time Rory and Logan weren't together. Ever since the two got back together they had been attached at the hip. But then Friday night came and Rory had to go to her grandparents for dinner. They had been doing this since she was 16.

"Rory dear. What has been going on in your life lately?" asked Emily very Interested to see if their was a new man involved in her granddaughters life.

"Actually Grandma Logan and I, you remember Logan right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Well, we decided to get back together." once the words had left her mouth she regretted them. She knew her grandmother and as we speak she was probally planning their wedding.

"Well, dear that is amazing. No wonder that smile on your face has not fauktered for a milisecond. How is he? As handsome as he has always been?"

"Of course."

"Well, we must have him over next week for Friday night dinner."

"But, grandma you've already met Logan." Rory said trying to get Logan out of this situation.

"Yes, but I would love to see him." Rory automaticly knew that there was no longer any chance to save Logan. He was going into the Lion's den.

Rory let herself into the dorm, Logan shared with Finn, and Colin. She set her coat on the couch and her purse on the floor. On her way to Logan's Room she took off her heels and put them on the floor. When she walked into Logan's room she saw him sitting in bed reading. He even had his reading glasses on. Those reading glasses that secretly turned her on. She always was turned on when a man especially Logan looked smart.

"Hey sexy." she said crawling up the bed until her head was on his chest.

"Hey beautiful." he said setting his book down for a second to give her a very passionate kiss.

"I really like that." she kissed him. He moaned into her mouth. She pulled away."Remember how your feeling right now when I tell you what I'm about to tell you." she said looking at him innocently.

"What did you do?' he asked teasingly.

"I did nothing. It's more like what you are going to have to do."

"What."

"My grandmother wants you to come over for dinner with me next Friday."

"Okay, why is that so bad?"

"Well, I guess it's not really that bad."

"Nope. It's not. I will come to dinner and everything will be fine." he said kissing her agian. He picked up his book and began to read to her until she fell asleep on his chest. He honestly couldn't have been happier.


	9. Hello stranger

A/N: Sorry once agian a long review. I'm running out of ideas so please give me suggestions when you review.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Friday night-

Logan and Rory are standing in front of the door to the Gilmore Mansion. They decided that they should wait for Luke and Lorelia before going to the lion's den.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rory giving him this one last out.

"Ace, I've done this before you know." he said looking over at her.

"I know but, everytime you come here it seems like, I dont know, mass destruction comes along for the ride."

"So I've had some bad experiences with your grandparents. They still love me, your mom still loves me, you don't really care what your dad thinks, and Luke well, I'm kinda lost on the Luke front."

"How do you know I don't care what my dad thinks?"

"Because you never have before, and your not really one to start things late in life." Logan said smirking because he knew he had won.

"Ok, point taken, but..."

"But what?" Logan asked cutting her off.

"How do you know me so well?"she asked turning to face him.

"Because I love you." he said while leaning down to give her a simple passionate kiss.

Just then Luke's truck pulled up next to Logan's Viper.

"Mini-Me!" Lorelia yelled as she jumped out of the car and gave rory a big hug."And how are you Limo Boy?"

"Good. Wait Limo Boy?"

"You got my baby drunk for the very first time when she was 16. You brought her home in a limo." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luke came up to them." Is anyone gonna ring that damn bell?"

"Since when are you in such a hurry to get inside Luke?" asked Rory.

"The sooner we get in the sooner we get out." Luke said looking at the door as if it was the devil himself.

Just then the front door opened up and Emily was standing there.

"What are all of you doing out here in the cold? Get inside before you catch a cold."

"What were you doing mom?" asked Lorelia . She had the distinct feeling her mother was up to something.

"I was seeing if you were here yet. We have guests you know." she said leadin them to the living room. The four stopped in the doorway.

"Did we forget a holiday?" Rory asked her mother in a whisper.

"No. I dont think so."

"So then why guests?"

They walked into the living room and three people where sitting with thier back facing towards them. One looked to be Logan's age. The other looked to be a few years older than Lorelia. The younger one looked towards them and Rory stopped in her tracks.

"Tristan?" she asked not quite sure it was really him.

"Hey Mare."


	10. I love you Huntzberger

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Reviews: Thank you to everyone who Reviewed.

"Tristan!" Lorelia yelled running over to Tristan and hugging him.

"Hey Lorelia. How are you?" asked Tristan wrapping his arms around Lorelia but his eyes never left Rory.

"I'm good. We missed you." she said pulling back and looking at Rory.

"Hey Tris, " said Rory walking over to him and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her hair.

Logan just stood there and watched as his girlfriend went over to The other older man and Hugged him and his wife also.

"Hey, Dugrey." said Logan giving Tristan a friendly man hug. "Jason, Anna " Logan said nodding his head at tritans parents.

"How are you Logan?" asked Jason.

"I'm good and you two?"

"We are well, thank you."

Dinner went smoothly and soon everyone was leaving. Rory and Logan were in Logan's car on the way to Rory's Dorm. When they pulled up Rory ran out the car and gathered leaves in her hands. She ran behind a tree and when Logan got near her she threw the leaves at him. She then ran in a different direction. Logan chased after her. He finally caught up with her and tackled her. She turned around and her face was inches away from his. He leaned forward and thier lips met. The two were there for at least a half an hour making out. Logan finally pulled away and got up. He held a arm out for Rory and they got up and headed to rory's dorm. When they got inside logan pulled Rory to him and started kissing her agian.

"When is your flight?" asked Rory pulling away for a minutes.

Logan looked up at her guitily. He still hadn't told her that he was staying." Um, there is no flight."

"Huh?" Rory said looking at Logan like he was crazy.

"I"m not going back Ace." Logan said looking at Rory waiting for a reaction.

"What?"

"I couldn't bare leaving you agian Ace."

"Wh..What about school?"

"I Tranferred to Yale."

Rory jumped into Logans arms and started yelling "I love you Huntzberger." She kissed him and then lead him to her bedroom. She closed the door and the rest of the night was filled with thier passion for each other.


	11. Chapter 11

1

A/N: Srry guys the last chapter was the end I feel no more inspiration on this story and want to focus more on my other stories.Srry.


End file.
